History
by Artful Invention
Summary: Rated M just in case


_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto._

_History_

_Why? So many had died because of me. Why was I chosen to contain this monster? Anybody else could have done it. Why me? But I will not dwell on this. I decided long ago that jinchuuriki suffered everywhere. I would end this cycle. I would go back in time, and destroy the demon containers to stop this cycle of death. It seems malicious, but I will not be stopped. Shikamaru my friend, my only friend, thank you for making the time-travel jutsu possible. If not for you, my ambition would be impossible. The monster has started to effect my appearance. I would create an organization to complete my goal, in this world we would be Pein. This was it, good bye Shikamaru._

_I flashed though hand seals quickly, drawing on my monstrous reserves. "Hijutsu: Gyaku Jikokuryuudou(Secret Technique: Reverse Time Flow)!"_

_A violet glow illuminated the room, before a quick burst of power, and it all vanished. The only sign that anything had been there previously was the thousands of seals lining the walls, floor, and roof, but before long they to faded from existence. In another time, another dimension, and figure burst into existence. Six foot five inches, somewhat broad shoulders, orange hair, grey eyes, and a long black cloak. His arms moved and chained quick seals. _

"_Hijutsu: Rokukeiro no Itami(Secret Technique: Six Paths of Pain)!" _

_Slamming his arms into the ground, Pein summoned multiple bodies. This was a technique that took years to make and more to master. His greatest achievement. A super advanced form of Kage Bunshin, it allowed him to split his mind into seven parts, allowing him to see from multiple angles, communicate mentally, and each one had a special technique. They were all dressed in black cloaks, orange hair(different styles of course), and multiple piercing's over their face acting as chakra transmitters. Each had a name, Animal Realm, Naraka Realm, Asura Realm, God Realm, Human Realm, and Preta Realm. The draw back of this technique was that he couldn't fight while controlling them, and was almost totally defenceless. All six bodies say kneeling in front of him while he checked the surrounded area. He was in a valley, tall spires shot up often, creating the image of a demons mouth. Swiftly jumping up one of the spires he ran to the top. Looking around briefly, he found this to be the highest point. _

"_Hijutsu: Kami Onkei(Secret Technique: Gods Blessing)!"_

_Violet chakra exploded outwards, swarming over him creating an orb that soon turned gold. Sitting into a meditative position he closed his eyes and focused on his substitute bodies. Sending each one a different way he would scout this area, and make a mental map. Positioning each body to create a hexagon made them flare their chakra. Inside his head there was a three-dimensional map of the area for about 30 miles. One fairly large city, and three small towns. Commanding Preta Realm, and Human Realm go to the large city, while Animal Realm and Hell Realm went to the different villages. Asura Realm and God realm stayed back, one guarding Pein and the other levelling the surrounding area, respectively. Both bodies quickly moved toward Pein, and once arrived, God Realm proceeded to raise both arms. With a snap of the wrists, a large portion of the area was crushed in to a flat area using his gravity field manipulation. With another snap of the wrists a large ring of stone struck out of the ground about 15 miles across. Flaring his chakra, God Realm trench in front of the wall making it double in height(a total of 300 feet), and also making it about 30 metres wide preventing ninja's from jumping across and climbing up. The only way in was the six entrance placed equally apart from each other. Focusing more attention to Preta Realm and Human Realm, he watched closely though there eyes. Although they were wading through the crowds with little thought, most people seemed to stare at them like freaks. He paid little attention. He searched for a tailor, and a market. It was easy enough to henge rocks and scraps into money or coins, you just had to pay attention. Spotting a tailor and a market, he sent one body to each one. "I would like twenty black cloaks embroidered with red clouds, done for tomorrow please." Spoke Preta Realm. The old man looked at him critically. "Fine. That will be 3000 yen when you pick them up. About 7:30 should be good." Preta nodded. Back at the market, Human Realm was talking to a young farmer. "I would like to purchase everything you have." The farmers jaw hung loose. "Uhh, uh, s-sure." Tearing a slight bit of the black cloak off he silently henged it into a small sack of gold. Handing it to the farmer, he pulled out a small scroll. Biting his thumb he swiped blood across the paper, and pressed it into the ground. In a 'Puff' all food disappeared into the sealing scroll. While walking towards each other Preta Realm and Human Realm take notice of one Itachi Uchiha. Grinning savagely, the both slowly approached Itachi. This was perfect. He would either recruit or kill Itachi right away. Itachi, when sensing the two approaching men, tensed slightly, and placed a hand over his kunai pouch. "Now now Itachi, there is no need for violence. We are simply here to ask you a simple question." Human Realm spoke with a fake smile. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And what would that question be?" Preta grinned. "We give you two options. Join our organization, or fall dead now." Itachi scowled lightly. "What makes you think you could kill me?" Human Realm laughed lightly. "Please. We know all your strengths, and weaknesses. Including the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "And who are the members of this organization?" He asked suspiciously. "Us and five others. You could meet the if you like." Preta Realm replied. Itachi nodded slightly._

"_Fine." After a few minutes of running, they arrived at the towering wall of stone. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He had come from this direction, and this had certainly not been here. Entering though the closes door, that came to a long path leading toward the stone spire in the middle. A mystic rain had started to fall glinting lightly with chakra to the highly trained eye. After a few minutes of walking they came to the bottom of the spire. A small golden ball barely visible._

_Miles away, to villages burned to the ground, as two similar looking men walked away, both grinning savagely. In a puff of smoke they both vanished._

_The golden orb vanished as a lone figure jumped down. _

"_Greetings Itachi." Itachi narrowed his eyes. _

"_Who are you and where did the other two go?" Pein laughed lightly. _

"_I am Pein. The other two are part of a set of six. Watch." Chaining through hand signs he spoke, _

"_Hijutsu: Rokukeiro no Itami(Secret Technique: Six Paths of Pain)!" In a puff of smoke the six bodies reappeared all together again. Itachi's eyes widened. _

"_What kind of Jutsu is that?!" Pein smirked. _

"_My greatest achievement. Each one is armed with great Jutsu arsenal, skilled in taijutsu, and genjutsu. Each are as strong a Kage." Itachi's eyes widened slightly._

"_I am the creator of an organization called the Akatsuki. I seek to recruit S-Class missing ninjas and further my ambitions. Once I take interest in a ninja, they either join me, or perish. You will be no different. What is your answer?" Itachi's didn't really think he had a choice. Facing seven Kage level shinobi was complete suicide even with his Mangekyou Sharingan. _

"_Fine." Pein grinned. _

"_You will be assigned a special mission. You must find, and recruit, Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi nodded. "You will leave tomorrow. But first turn around." Itachi warily turned around, but immediately gasped in pain, and he felt something being pushed into his neck. He put a hand to hit neck and felt a small bit of blood. _

"_Sorry about the pain. That is a chakra transmitter. It has two purposes. One, it tells me your immediate location when ever I want and see through your eyes, and two it allows me to send you chakra when your in a fight to prevent chakra exhaustion." Pein closed his eyes as God Realm snapped his wrist and a small hut made of stone shot out of the ground. _

"_This will be your hut for tonight. Tomorrow you will find Kisame." Itachi nodded slightly. Itachi walked into the small stone hut, there was stone bed, hard, but who cares. He had slept on worst. Out side in the mean while was hectic. Pein had jumped back up the spire and preformed Kami Onkei jutsu, making the golden aura envelop him, God Realm had started crafting hundreds of stone buildings and houses, while the other bodies where righting on several scrolls, and complex seals on the ground around the stone spire. After about two hours all the houses where made and the seals and scrolls were almost done. After about ten minutes, they had unfurled the scrolls and over lapped them making a large six sided star, the stone spire in the middle. Each body started to chain through different seals. _

"_Mokuton: Koimori Tanjou no Jutsu(Wood Release: Dense forest Birth Technique)!" Instantly hundreds of trees burst through the ground around the city. Grass and flowered grew inside, and thick vine grew around the outer wall. A giant tree broke the ground in the middle of the city, tearing though the stone spire. One advantage about having the Kyuubi sealed into you, was that it gave you every element._

_The next morning when Itachi woke up he was shocked to see the wall, spire and hut, had been transformed into a seemingly flourishing city, trees grew everywhere, beautiful flowers sprouted like in spring, and houses and buildings were abound. He walked the a great tree in the middle, and saw a golden orb in the middle, and six bodies(that could pass for twins) around the trunk mediating, now all clad in a black cloak with red clouds swirling about. At the sound of Itachi walking close to them God Realm opened on eye._

"_Your uniform and breakfast are in the house to your left. You will be leaving in twenty minutes to go after Kisame." Itachi stared at the city a little longer before entering the house. There was indeed food, and a small folded up cloak. This man was truly terrifying. He had created a city in one night, and didn't even wake him, and ex-anbu captain. Five minutes later Itachi walked out in the new cloak, with a small content smile. Now that he really got a look at things there were quite beautiful. Maybe he was wrong about Pein. God Realm looked at him again. _

"_Pein, may I ask how you managed this feet?" Itachi asked. God realm smirked. _

"_Itachi, when you get older, and you meet people strong enough to do in a single night, what other men can not do at all, you will start to under stand true power. You are strong, but you have barely scratched the surface." Itachi scowled lightly, he obviously wasn't going to get an answer. _

"_Kisame was last sighted at a small town just east of here. Remember recruit, or death." Itachi nodded and disappeared._

_After hours of running, and following, he had finally confronted Kisame. "Kisame Hoshigaki. You have proven strong enough to attract the attention of my leader. You will join our organization, or you will die." Kisame grinned. _

"_Please, what makes your think you could kill me?!" Kisame grinned savagely before jumping at Itachi with Samehada. Just as Itachi was going to call on his chakra, he felt foreign chakra enter his system. It was so potent! Itachi felt its power course through his veins. Could this be the chakra that Pein had told him about? It was exhilarating! _

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique)!" The red and white fire licked out of his mouth, creating a fire ball double his usual size. As he released it he saw it strike towards Kisame with frightening power and speed. This chakra, there were no words to describe it. He hadn't even felt his chakra reserves drain in the least. He could only imagine how strong a Pein was. This was his own chakra deluding Pein's, but Pein had a pure source of it. Kisame also seemed surprised at the power of the fire ball. Quickly dodging to the left, he chained though hand signs. _

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)!" Itachi's eyes widened. _

"_Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Barrier Wall Technique)!" Water rose quickly, easily going ten feet in the air, and at least a foot thick. Kisame grinned. There was no was a water wall could stop a water dragon. As soon as the water hit the wall, not only was it stopped, but it was absorbed into the wall making it thicker. Kisame stared in shock. _

"_Kisame. This is the power of my Leader. He is probably the strongest man in existence. You should at least meet him. I fear that he may not be happy if I kill you." Itachi stated coldly. Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you?" Itachi scoffed. "Even you should know when you have lost a fight." Kisame just scowled. "Fine."_

_After a couple more hours of running, Itachi and Kisame came to large forest surrounding a stone wall. Kisame's eyes widened. "When did this get here?" Itachi chuckled. "Last night." Kisame nodded slightly in awe. As they walked Kisame continued looking at all the houses and building ranging from the size of a hut to huge skyscraper towers. When they reach the centre, they were confronted with 6 people sitting around a tree. Kisame narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said it was only you and 'leader'." Itachi nodded. "Those are all Pein, my leader." God Realm cracked one eye and snapped his wrist causing Itachi and Kisame to fly towards them. "Itachi, I see Kisame agreed?" Itachi shook his head. "He denied, but I felt that maybe if he met you, he would reconsider." God Realm nodded and closed his eyes, as Animal Realm opened one eye. "Kisame. I will give you two choices. Join me, or join the dead." Kisame snorted. "What should make me change my opinion now?" Animal Realm growled, and Hell Realm appeared before him looking him in the eyes. Behind him stood a giant creature, it's mouth wide. "Because if you don't," Hell Realm spoke, and the monster growled. "I will eat your very soul." Kisame started sweating, and nodded hastily. Hell Realm grinned as Kisame roared in pain. Behind him stood God Realm his hand just where his neck had been. "This is a chakra transmitter. It allows me to know where you are, see through your eyes, and give you my chakra to boost your power and starve off chakra exhaustion much like Itachi in your fight with him." Kisame eyes widened as he looked to Itachi, and he nodded. "The power of his chakra is intoxicating. It gives you the feeling of being greater then anyone, being able to blow a village apart with just your hands." Itachi spoke. "Your uniform is in the house over there." God Realm spoke, pointing to a small hut. "You and Itachi will be leaving tomorrow to find a man named Kakuzu. Be careful of him, he is very old, at least 200 years, and near immortal. Same as always, recruit of death." God Realm spoke, which when looked upon was back at the tree along with the other bodies. Pein sighed from inside his dome. This would take a fair bit of time, but this was a war against everyone. Many people say war will prove who is right, war doesn't determine who is right, only who is left._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Hello everyone~ =3 This is my first attempt at any writing so please do no flame. I know I have bad grammar so please don't notice ._

_~Signed Artful Invention___


End file.
